Legendary Red Ranger Reunion
by albertalburo567
Summary: In this Even, Troy Burrows and Noah Carver are having a grocery shopping at first but then the Past Red Rangers like Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson and Wes Collins invited him to have a vacation around america.


**TROY AND NOAH ON GROCERY SHOPPING:**

September 2014, Harwood County California, 5 months after the Legendary Battle, Troy Burrows and Noah Carver were doing grocery shopping and also they are chatting together.

Troy said "Noah, do you know that Orion lives here on Earth after Andresia was destroyed by the Armada?"

Noah said "Yes and now he's working at Ernie's today. Troy, when are you going to propose Emma on a wedding?"

Troy said "About 2018. In 2019, I will marry her."

Noah said "So Troy I'm going to go to work now."

Troy said "Bye Noah."

(Troy's Phone is ringing)

Troy said "Hello."

Wes Collins said on the phone "Hi Troy."

Troy said "Wes what's going on?"

Wes Collins said on the phone "Meet us at KFC."

Carter Grayson said on the phone "We are going to have a reunion."

Leo Corbett said on the phone "A Red Ranger Reunion."

Troy said "I'll be there."

 **TROY ARRIVES AT KFC RESTAURANT IN HARWOOD COUNTY:**

Troy arrives and meets the 3 Red Rangers.

Troy said "Leo, Carter, Wes, It's so nice to meet you again." 

Leo said "We also ordered food for you Troy."

Carter said "And Today is lunch time."

Wes said "We haven't eaten yet because we're waiting for you."

Carter said "Troy how did you got here on time."

Troy said "I know how to teleport like you guys."

The Red Rangers began Eating."

Troy said "So where is Tommy? Or TJ? Even Jayden and Casey?"

Wes said "They would not come because it's just us Red Rangers who took off our helmets during the Legendary War 5 months ago."

Troy said "Oh."

The waiter approached them and said "Hello guys."

Troy said "Hi."

The waiter said "You are Red Rangers. Right?"

Troy, Leo, Carter and Wes said "Yes we are."

The waiter said "Are you Red Rangers married?"

Troy said "I'm not yet married, but these three Red Rangers are married to Pink Rangers." 

The waiter said "The Red Rangers are married to Pink Rangers?"

Troy said "What I can say is that Red and Pink are always romantically involved with each other."

The waiter said "Who are they married to?"

Troy said "The three of them are married to Pink Rangers like Karone Corbett, Dana Grayson and Jen Collins. I also have a girlfriend named Emma Goodall, the Megaforce Pink Ranger."

The waiter said "Troy, if you're the Megaforce Red Ranger and Leo is the Red Galaxy Ranger, Carter is the Red Lightspeed Ranger and Wes is the Red Time Force Ranger. Right?"

Troy said "Yes and If you become a Red Ranger, that means you will easily fall in love with a Pink Ranger."

The waiter said "Ok because I also have a girlfriend too."

Troy said "And also if you became a Red Ranger then your girlfriend will become the Pink Ranger. That's how a ranger life works."

The waiter said "Ok Bye."

Troy said "Let's try to visit San Francisco."

Wes said "It would be fun to visit there."

 **SAN FRANCISCO VACATION:**

Troy, Leo, Carter and Wes arrived at the Golden Gate Bridge and they're taking a walk.

Troy said "Guys what a beautiful day for us Red Rangers."

Leo said "The Golden Gate is a long way to walk."

Carter said "And it's very huge."

Wes said "It's a good thing we're still in California."

Leo said "It is very far away from Terra Venture."

Carter said "Even Mariner Bay."

Wes said "And Silver Hills."

Troy said "So Red Rangers how are your children?"

Leo said "My son is back at Terra Venture together with my wife, Karone."

Carter said "My wife, Dana took my children at work back at Mariner Bay."

Wes said "My son is having Martial Arts lessons with my wife, Jen back at my house."

Troy said "After our walk let's go to San Francisco Airbase."

 **SAN FRANCISCO AIR BASE:**

Troy, Leo, Carter and Wes arrived at the Airbase with their pilot license.

Carter said "There are four jet planes for us to choose."

Leo said "And they're very fast."

Wes said "Troy this plane will be yours."

Troy said "And also I will put my signature on it."

Troy, Leo, Carter and Wes went to their own jet plane and flew it."

Troy said "This is so awesome!"

Leo said "I know!"

Carter said "Isn't it!"

The decided to fly around Seattle, Vancouver, Toronto, New York, Chicago, Florida, Mexico and then landed at Harwood County Airport.

 **BACK AT HARWOOD COUNTY:**

Troy said "This fight only took about 15 minutes."

Wes said "I know."

Troy said "Well it's time for me to go back home."

Leo, Carter and Wes got a message from their wives Karone, Dana and Jen.

Leo said "Since my wife told me to come home."

Carter said "Even my wife also told me."

Wes said "Same thing as mine."

Troy said "Ok and take care you three. Bye."

Troy was on his way home and it was a fun adventure they had.

 **THE END**


End file.
